Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Fanfic!
by Hanalue
Summary: The world was once a wonderful place. But since the darkness and ruins have taken over, the world has turned dark. Four souls are chosen to put a stop to this madness. But will these souls be able to not be swallowed themselves by darkness? Or will they fall under it's control and power?
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons:**

**A fanfic. **

_**INTRO:**_

"Just what do you want?" I asked, holding my bow up and reeling my arm back, ready to fire an arrow. "You've already taken my friends from me. You've taken my mum, my father, and my brothers. What else could you possibly gain from me?" I asked angrily. My side ached, and I knew blood was seeping through the side of my dress.

If I stayed out here any longer, I would die of losing blood. The dark man laughed, and floated over to where I sat.

"I'm afraid what I gain from you is satisfaction. Satisfaction of the fact that I defeated the big four. That old man had such faith in all of you. Tell me:

"Do you believe in Gods, Merida?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Of course," I said. "Well, how can you see what is not there? Your precious gods have failed you, your friends have abandoned you, and you have nothing. You are nothing. And now, you will be a smudge on my floor!" he shouted as he raised his arms.

I set down my bow. It was over. We had been defeated. There was nothing I could do. I lay my bow down on the floor, and collapsed. As I closed my eyes, the room going dark, I remembered a bright yellow flower with green eyes, and her lullaby:

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." _

Just before I close my eyes, I hear, "Merida?!"

Then the room goes completely dark.

_**HEY GUYS, SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! I AM A FAN OF THIS FANMADE MOVIE, AND I WANNA SEE IT! I'LL JUST HAVE TO SETTLE FOR A FANFIC FOR NOW :D**_

_**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE AND IF IT SOUNDS GOOD! THANKS! ALSO, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE MOVIES OR THE FANMADE MOVIE!**_

_**BAI!**_


	2. chapter one: last was a prologue

_A boy with moppy brown hair, freckles, and green eyes follows me through the bushes and wickets. About my age, kind of taller than me. He smiles and says, "Merida, there's someone I want you to meet." _

_I can feel my face already glowing. I'm excited. He's been telling me about his 'friend' all this season. I wonder who it is. Maybe he's finally found himself a betrothal?! I internally squeal at the thought. _

"_Who is it?" I asked. He then takes the lead as we go into his village, where there are—dragons. Dragons everywhere._

"_What is _she _doing here?" said a blond girl with spikes for a skirt. Some of her hair was covering her other eye, and if she wasn't so rude, I would've complimented her outfit. "What do ye know about me, lass?" I snarled, Scottish accent heavy. _

"_Astrid, she's a friend. You know what that means right? We don't kill her," the boy said nervously. The girl, Astrid, huffed, and stalked away. _

"_Anyways, I want you to meet someone. Come on," he said as he pulled me up towards his house. Luckily, most of his village was sleeping. He cracked the door open, and gestured for me to come inside. _

_I nodded, and as I was coming through the door, I heard a low growl. Instantly I whipped out my bow. _

"_Oh—hey, hey! Please put the bow away, he won't hurt you!" said the boy. He sounded panicked. _

_As I put my bow down, I gasped at where the growling at come from. "Nightfury," I whispered. The dragon cocked its head to the side, and—was he smiling at me?_

"_Merida, meet Toothless! Toothless, Merida!" he said. I was about to say something, but a sound blocked out my voice. What was that awful banging noise?_

"MERIDA, PLEASE WAKE UP!" I groaned as I opened my eyes, realizing it was my mother banging a big pan next to my head. "I'm up, Mum," I groaned. She made a satisfied sound, and said, "You're breakfast is already on the table. I'm going to wake up yer brothers."

I sighed as she left the room. That was the third time in a row that I had had that dream. Who was that boy? Where did he live? Was he even real? I didn't know anything but his last name.

_Haddock. _

What kind of a name was that, anyways? Oh well. Might as well get some breakfast.

When we were finished eating, I looked over at my father and asked, "Hey, Dad, do you know of anyone by the name Haddock?" My father's smiling face turned sour, and his voice was disgusted by the sound of it. "Where did you hear that name, Merida?" he asked. "Around the kingdom," I lied smoothly. "Why? Is it familiar to you?"

"Of course. He's the chief of the Viking tribe, the Hairy Hooligans," he said, shaking his hands by his face, which was wrinkled into a snarl. I giggled, and said, "_Hairy Hooligans?_" Hamish, Hubert, and Harris burst out laughing.

I calmed myself, and said, "Well, does he have a son, by any chance?" My father eyed me for a second, before saying slowly, "Yes. He goes by the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. How did you know?"

I shrugged. "Just a guess. Please excuse me," I said as I started to get up, but my mother pushed me back down.

"Merida, we need to talk to you about something. I believe Fergus has told you of the upcoming events?" she said. I raised my eyebrow. Upcoming events? What events?

She huffed, and then smiled, saying, "The marriage. The other clans' royals are giving their sons a chance to compete in a series of competitions for your hand in marriage!" My mouth dropped open. _Marriage?! _

"Nobody ever said anything about marriage! Dad!" I said, turning towards my father. He looked back and forth between me and my mother, and shrugged.

I got up abruptly from the table, and grabbed my bow. "I won't go through with this! Ya can't make me!" I shouted as I ran from the table and out the door to Angus. I slid on top, and said, "Go Angus!"

I kept my head down, sobbing as he ran through the forests, trusting him to guide. MARRIAGE! AND NOBODY BOTHERED TO TELL ME! Angus suddenly came to a complete stop, sending me flying. As I dropped to the ground, I shouted, "Angus!" Looking around and getting up, I wiped a tear away from my eye to see that he had thrown me in the middle of the Stonehenge.

I noticed a blue light out of the corner of my eye. I looked over slowly, and drew in my breath. "A wisp," I whispered. The wisp gestured for me to follow. I slowly walked towards it, hand reaching out to touch it, and drawing back as it disappeared. Then dozens lit a way for me to go. I looked back at Angus, and waved him over, but he didn't seem to want to follow.

I followed the wisps as they led me in little twists and turns, until they just finally stopped. I looked around, and got down as I heard voices. "C'mon Toothless, there's nothing out here! Let's just go back to the village!" said a boyish voice.

There was a snort, and as I looked over the log I was hiding behind, I saw a boy with brown hair, and –a dragon! There was something familiar about the pair, though. As the boy got into an angle where I could see him, I gasped quietly, my eyes widening.

He was that boy from my dream! What did Dad say his name was? Hiccup? Yeah! Toothless started sniffing the air, and his head snapped right my way. His face curled into a snarl, and he growled loudly. I pulled down my hood, and shrunk back down against the log, grabbing my bow.

"Toothless? Where are you going—hey!" I heard. Next thing I know, I'm under a dragon with my bow across my chest, and an arrow in my hand. "Oye, get off me, you over-grown lizard!" I panicked. "Toothless, hey it's okay, get off her please!" Hiccup said nervously. The dragon's expression then changed entirely, his face looking down on me like a cute cat before getting off me and sitting on his hind legs.

I slowly started to sit up. "Sorry, he's not good with strangers," said Hiccup, with an apologetic smile on his face. He held out his hand for me. I took it, and brushed off my dress, which had gotten torn in the process of running.

"It's not 'at big of a deal, really. I'm just glad he didn't eat me," I said. "Yer Hiccup Haddock, right?" He looked at me for a second before nodding. "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Merida, princess of clan Dun' Broch. Don't expect me to act like a princess, because if ya do, I have a bow, and I don't miss mah targets," I said jokingly. He nodded, and then got a confused look on his face. "Wait, you're the Dun' Broch princess? Oh boy."

"What?" I asked. "My father has spoken of the Dun' Broch. Let's just say he doesn't like them too much," he said with a pained expression. "Well, my father thinks that your tribe is very sour. His face was an open book when I asked him," I said, laughing. "So, Merida, what brought you here?" he asked as we started to walk, Toothless trailing behind, trying to catch bugs.

"Ye wouldn't believe me if I told ye," I said.

"Try me."

"Well, the wisps actually brought me here, from the Stonehenge. My horse, Angus, was kind of too afraid to go anywhere near the wisps," I scoffed.

"Well, do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked. I shook my head, looking down.

"I ran from my mother after we had a fight. I guess I was looking for something to change my fate, but that—"

A big man with a white beard and kind old eyes stepped out, his eyes on us. A boy appeared next to him, about mine and Hiccup's age. He had white hair, blue eyes, and a crooked staff. "We need your help," said the old man.

**YAY! CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED! I HOPE THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER! I'M EXPLAINING WHAT'S HAPPENING IN EACH CAHRACTERS POINT OF VIEW UP TO A CERTAIN POINT! HOPEFULLY YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME! ^W^ **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE MOVIES :D BAI!**


	3. Chapter 2!

"Hey, Pascal, can you go get my paint brush please? I want to paint something for Mother," I asked. Pascal nodded, and brought back my paints, and my paintbrush.

"Thank you," I said. "You know, Pascal, I had the weirdest dream last night." He gave me a questioning look. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I mean I was in this tower, but there was someone at the window. Like, a big kangaroo looking thing, and a floating golden man. Although, now that I think about it, Mother always told me stories when I was younger about these spirits that roamed the forests. Maybe they were some forest spirits?"

Pascal rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Well, I felt like I knew them somehow. I mean, there was someone among them that—oh, there were also two boys, and one girl! Yeah, one of the boys looked older, with white hair and blue eyes, and the other looked younger with green eyes and brown hair. The girl had red hair, and blue eyes slightly the same as the boy's. I dunno. Every time something starts to make sense in my life, it always crumbles apart somehow by a fogged up memory," I said, saying that last part miserably.

It was true. Every time there was something important that I was trying to remember, it always fades.

"Oye, is this the place?" I heard from outside. Pascal looked over at me as I grabbed my frying pan, and stepped into the shadows, pulling my hair with me so that I couldn't be easily seen. "Pascal please go check," I whispered softly. Pascal nodded. Crawling down from my dress, he crawled towards the window, looking out. Pascal quickly crawled back to me, looking frightened.

"I'm guessing it wasn't Mother?" I whispered. He shook his head, shivering. "It's okay, I have my frying pan with me," I whispered to him. I stood in the shadows with Pascal, frightened as I waited for the intruders to come inside the tower.

I heard a large stomp, and glanced around to see—wait, was that.. it was! It was the big kangaroo! Wait, who was that with him? She had green scales, and was flying.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her! I bet she has the whitest teeth! Maybe I should give her a check-up once we find her!" said the flying green lady. "Well, we don't want te freak her out, Tooth. She's just a teen and turning eighteen tomorrow. So young, the lil' girl," said the giant kangaroo.

I frowned, and used my hair to pull a lever to get them distracted. The window at the top of the tower opened with a creak, causing them to look towards it in surprise. Seeing my chance, I quickly ran up behind the big kangaroo, and hit him upside the head.

"Youch!" he screeched, and quickly covered the back of his head with his hands. The green lady looked over in surprise, and said, "Hey, hey, it's alright! We're not here to hurt you! Bunny, stop looking so suspicious!"

I aimed the pan at her, switching back and forth between them, and said forcefully, "Who are you, and how did you find me?" When they didn't answer, I put my pan to their face and said, shouting, "Who ARE you, and how did you find me?!"

"Alright, Rapunzel there's no need for the pan! My name is Tooth, and this ball of fluff right here is Bunny," said Tooth wearily. I almost dropped my pan. "He's a bunny?!"

Tooth laughed warm-heartedly, and said, "Why don't we fully introduce ourselves? Please put the pan away, dear, then we can talk."

I looked at Pascal, who had been sitting on my shoulder this whole time, and when he nodded, I put down my pan. "Hi. Sorry, it's just—I don't usually have visitors. Mother is out right now, and—"

"Your mum?" said Bunny grimly. "Now, Bunny, don't go talking to her like that! She doesn't know it yet!" said Tooth, smacking his forearm.

"Know what?" I asked curiously. They both looked at me, and Tooth smiled. "It's nothing right now, Rapunzel. You'll be informed of everything soon. But first, we introduce ourselves. I am Tooth, the Tooth Fairy. And this is Bunny, the Easter Bunny. We have come in search of your help."

"My.. help?" I asked. Bunny said, "Yes. But we need to get you back to North before we can explain everything."

"Okay, where're we going?" I asked suspiciously. "We're going North of course!" said Tooth cheerfully. "How're we getting there?"

Bunny smirked as a large blue circle with what looked like water started forming in thin air, and said, "Why, by portal, o' course."

**Hey, so I know this chapter is short, and I haven't really been writing on my "Ask Camp Half-Blood!" and I know that this story is probably gonna take like two years, but I hope you'll see through my lazy-ness and read my stories! T_T I'm a failure at being a good author. Anyways, I don't own any of these movies, and again, sorry for the wait! Anyways, until next time, this Hanalue signing off!**


End file.
